Packages
by Lexxia
Summary: Oneshot. Birthday presents from Mary Summerson, Greg’s older sister, cause Sara to wonder what Greg fantasizes about. Rated M for it's references. Sandle.


**_Disclaimer: _**I only own the characters I created, not the ones owned by CBS and whoever else has rights to them

**_Author's Note: _**This is a short little thing that I wrote as prompted by my friends. The one part of the fic is cause my friend Adam and I have a joke about it and the rest is mostly written for Michelle cause she and I write stories to each other during the school year. I miss that….Anyways, there are a couple characters from FStbTF in here, but that's cause I like them. However; this is not connected to that series in ANY way.

Mild spoilers from "Time of Your Death"

Anyways, on with the fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I bet you Greg would tie a girlfriend up. He's probably into bondage, I mean, he listens to Manson and everything!" Nick laughed, causing Warrick to nearly choke on his soda. Sara rolled her eyes, astonished that Nick and Warrick found such amusement in trying to guess what people found sexually appealing.

"You two really need to get a life," she told then, pouring herself some coffee.

"Aw c'mon Sara, it's fun! So, do tell, what's _your_ turn on?" Nick asked.

"I'm not even going to answer that," Sara growled, walking out of the break room.

"I bet Grissom's is bugs!" Nick called after her retreating form.

"I think you managed to piss her off," Warrick smirked, going back to reading the news paper. Nick frowned, sitting down on the edge of the table.

"Alright, what did you two boys do now?" Catherine inquired. Warrick pointed at Nick childishly.

"It was him, not me!" the African-American defended.

"Traitor!" Nick laughed. "Anyways, well, we were trying to guess people's turn ons or fetishes are and I said Greg's was probably bondage. Then I asked Sara what hers is and she stormed out of here," he explained. Catherine shook her head.

"Boys, NEVER ask a woman that if you're _just_ friends," she sighed, seating herself on the couch beside Warrick.

"Um, have you seen Greg?" Judy the receptionist asked.

"I think he's in the layout room," Catherine answered.

"Thanks," Judy smiled, leaving.

"Wonder what she wants," Nick muttered.

"Who knows. C'mon boys, maybe Grissom has a case for us by now," Catherine said, leading the two out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Greg, this package just arrived for you," Judy announced, walking into the layout room.

"Where's it from?" Greg inquired, not bothering to look up.

"New York," Judy replied.

"Ah, it's from my sister I'm guessing. Sara, can you just put it on the table please? I don't want to lose where I am." Greg rambled. Sara shook her head, taking the package from Judy and dropping it onto the table. The secretary gave Sara a weak smile before scampering off. Sara then picked the box back up, sat down in her chair, and began opening it. Greg's gaze shot up then.

"And what may I ask are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm _bored_ Greg. We've been looking at these pictures for _hours_ and we're not getting anywhere. This present of yours is, right now, my _only_ form of entertainment," Sara answered, continuing to open the box. Greg shook his head.

"Whatever floats your boat Sar," he said. Without warning Sara started to laugh.

"Um, Greg, are you _sure_ your _sister_ would send you these?" she asked through her laughter, holding up a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. Greg turned crimson, grabbing them from her and stuffing the offending object into his jeans pocket. "And look, there's a note!

_Dear Greg, hope that you have a great birthday and they your boss complies to your _fantasy_. If not, maybe these will be of some help. Happy Birthday little brother. Love Mary. _Aw, how sweet," Sara smirked.

"Kill me now," Greg moaned, his head dropping to the table. Sara giggled.

"So, Greg, what is your _fantasy_?" Sara inquired.

"Never you mind," Greg mumbled, not even bothering to move. Sara frowned.

"Aw c'mon Greg, you're my best friend, you can tell me," Sara urged, pulling her chair closer to him.

"Sara, I _can't _tell you, and I _definitely_ didn't say anything to Grissom. Listen, my sisters are both crazy, they probably just want to embarrass me in front of everyone. At least, I know Abigail would, Mary's always been more level headed. But no, I can't tell you…I have no idea why I told Mary..." Greg explained. Sara shook her head again.

"Well Greggo, if you change your mind about telling me I'll be in the breakroom trying to ignore Nick, that is, assuming that he's still there," she said, ruffling Greg's hair playfully before exiting the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara carefully closed the breakroom door, checking the return address that she had pulled off the package. Picking up the phone she dialled for information.

"_For what city?" _the electronic voice asked.

"Hestia, New York," Sara said.

"_For what name?" _

"Kevin and Mary Summerson," she answered.

"_Thank you. You call is now being connected."_ Sara drummed her fingers on the table as the ringing echoed in her ears.

"_Hello?" _A soft voice asked.

"Hi, my name is Sara Sidle. I'm calling from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Is Mary Summerson there?"

"_Yes. Hang on, I'll go get her. MOMMY! Someone from Uncle Greg's office is on the phone!"_ the child called. A minute later a woman answered.

"_Yes?_" she asked.

"Ms. Summerson, my name is Sara Sidle; I work with your brother."

"_Is everything alright? Is Greg okay?" _Mary scrambled.

"He's fine Ms. Summerson. I was, well, I was just wondering _why_ you sent him pink fluffy handcuffs," Sara said, realizing how stupid she sounded. The woman on the other end of the line laughed before telling someone named Michelle to go get a snack from the kitchen.

"_Well Ms. Sidle, I heard about your case involving fantasies and Greg was telling me how he wanted to make love to someone he works with while being tied up, or something like that. I don't know why, but he said something about wanting her to take control or what not. Then he joked about wanting your boss to pay for it. There was also something about a locker room but I'm afraid I can't remember what it was," _Mary explained. Sara frowned.

"Do you remember who it was that this _fantasy_ involved?" she inquired.

"_I do Ms. Sidle, but I promised my brother that I wouldn't tell anyways. I don't mean to be rude but I have to go, my daughter, Michelle, is yelling something about cannibalistic bunnies. It was nice talking to you. Goodbye," _Mary rambled.

"Goodbye, and thank you," Sara replied, hanging up. "Well that for me basically no where. Who's the woman in his fantasy? It's not Catherine, I _know_ that. Wendy maybe? I know he went out to dinner with her but nothing really evolved from that…did it? Wait – am _I _the one in his fantasy? He _was_ looking at me when he talked about it. And he did say he'd settle for a breakfast and we had gone out for breakfast the day before. Oh God," Sara swallowed, her head dropping into her hands.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about it. Was she really the one in Greg's fantasy? Was that why Mary Summerson had refused to tell her? Sara ran a hand through her hair. She _had_ to find out who it was. Sara only knew one thing fir sure; if she was the one in Greg's fantasy, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg heard his cell phone going off. Sighing, he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Gregory, Sara called me. She wanted to know why I sent you what I did. I kinda told her about your fantasy, but I swear I didn't tell her who was involved!" _Mary rushed.

"Gee, thanks Mare. At least you didn't say 'Oh yes Sara, you're the one my brother fantasizes about'," Greg mocked.

"_I'm sorry Greg, I just want you to be happy,_" Mary continues.

"I know Mare. Anyways, I've gotta run, I'm trying to find anything that could be useful in these picture," Greg said, hanging up on her.

"Greg!" Sara panted, running into the room.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked.

"Can, can we talk?" she inquired.

"Sure," he replied. Sara smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him into the locker room.

"Answer me honestly, am I the one in your fantasy?" she questioned. Greg looked at her, astonished.

"Um, why? What has my sister been telling you?" Greg demanded.

"Just that you wanted to be tied up and to have some woman take control of you. That and something about a locker room," Sara muttered. Greg shook his head, marvelling at how curious Sara was.

"Sara, you're my _best_ friend, if I tell you who it is, it might screw things up between us and I really don't want that to happen," Greg explained. Sara moved closer to him then, causing Greg to back up against the lockers. She reached into his pocket, pulling out the handcuffs and then proceeded to hold them up to his face.

"Do you want me to tie you up and take control of you?" Sara asked, whispering in his ear.

"Sara I-" Greg scrambled.

"Just answer me _Gregory,_ do you?"

"I uh – I've thought about it, yes, but when I was talking about chains I mean a bonding of the heart, not actual bondage," he stammered.

"That didn't answer my question," Sara stated.

"Well, uh, yes okay? I _fantasize_ about you," Greg blurted out.

"Well then, let's get out of here; I think I can provide you with your birthday present."

"Sara, please, don't tease me. I don't want you doing anything just for the hell of it. I love you too much for you to do that," Greg said. Sara's jaw dropped.

"You _love_ me?" she squeaked, taking a step backwards. Greg blushed, looking at the floor, nodding. "Oh Greg," Sara whispered. "I love you too." And with that she tilted his head upwards and kissed him firmly on the lips. Greg wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. A moment later they pulled apart, panting. "C'mon, let's go," Sara said, her arms still around him.

"Okay," Greg agreed, kissing her quickly and softly just as Nick walked in, pulling his shirt off over his head.

"Grissom poured bug guts on me! And – wait, what's going on?" he asked seeing Greg and Sara's close proximity.

"We – uh – " Sara stuttered, shoving the cuffs in her back pocket.

"We've gotta go!" Greg rushed, grabbing Sara's hand and pulling her out of the locker room. Nick shook his head, sitting down on the bench, utterly confused.

"I don't even want to know," he decided.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Greg, remind me to call your sister and thank her," Sara yawned, her head resting on Greg's bare shoulder.

"I think I owe her a big thank you as well," Greg smiled, running his hand up and down her back.

"So, good birthday presents this year?" Sara asked calmly.

"The _best_ ever! And you, Ms, Sidle, made it that way," he said, kissing the crown of her head.

"Mm, glad I could do that for you my love," she answered.

"I love you Sara," Greg told her.

"I love you too Greg," Sara replied.

**THE END**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N: _**There, that's the insanity that I came up with in class one day. Anyways, I am off to eat, sleep and then go to the airport at 3am. Hope you all liked it.

Reviews get awesome souvenir chocolates from my trip!


End file.
